One Silly Wedding Night
by NewClassic100
Summary: After Draco and Hermione's wedding, Hermione drank a bit too much. Is Draco still getting the wedding night he's always hoped for? ONESHOT


**(a/n: I'm on a roll apparently! This fic is not actual smut, but I still rated it as an M-fic. Tried to combine the fluff and silliness in the sex. Hope you enjoy and please review!)**

"God you're so heavy." Draco groaned as he carried Hermione up the stairs bridal style. She was in fact a bride right now, having just married 5 hours ago. Now they were in their suite in Hawaii, honeymooning for 2 weeks.

Hermione just giggled back. After they were done with the ceremony, Hermione discovered some new wine that she really liked. Really, really, liked.

Draco didn't mind though, Hermione was having the time of her life, dancing with her friends, with her family, and of course with her new husband.

All night she had been whispering sexily in his ear whenever they were alone on how she couldn't wait to consummate their marriage. Draco couldn't wait as well, but wasn't so sure she'd be up to it now, in her drunk state.

"Don't drop me!" Hermione giggled as Draco pretended to drop her and immediately caught her again.

"Honey, I'd never let you go." He said cheesily and he gazed into her eyes.

She looked back at him and eagerly kissed him.

"C'mon little lady, we have to get you up the stairs-"

SMACK

When Draco had wanted to walk further up the steps he was too busy to gaze in her eyes that he didn't know her head was dangerously close to the stair rails, resulting that he smacked her head against them.

"Oh my God! Hermione! I'm so terrible sorry!" Draco started but all Hermione could do was laugh hysterically.

"You-" she started as she was gasping for air between laughing, "You said, 'I'd never let you go' and now you smack my h-head against the stair rails!" she exclaimed and laughed even more.

Looking at her laugh made Draco laugh as well and a few seconds later they were both laughing.

They had worked out stair rails weren't really working with bridal style and he asked her to wrap her legs around his waist instead. Hermione eagerly did so and when they were finally upstairs, she wasn't feeling like sleeping.

"Dracooo, I want you." She whispered huskily in his ear.

Draco gulped, he had never heard her use such a sexy voice before.

"I can feel you want me too." She whispered and pointed at his erection that was getting really obvious.

"Of course I want you." He grunted as she grinded him.

Draco quickly walked towards their bedroom, regretting why he had booked such a big suite for their honeymoon, the hallway didn't seem to end.

When he finally reached the door he flung it open quickly and laid Hermione on the bed.

He was on top of her in no time and started kissing her and attacking her neck hungrily. His hands moved on to her cleavage but Hermione started to protest.

"My dress! You can only open it from the back!" she giggled as she stood up again and turned her back towards Draco. "You do it."

Draco swallowed hard, already affected much by the kissing.

He stood up from the bed as well and went to stand behind her. He slowly undid the buttons, then the laces. He thought he would be greeted with bridal lingerie, but instead he saw he was wearing nothing but her knickers.

"You naughty minx." He gritted under his teeth and he felt himself grow impossibly harder.

He slid the dress of her and Hermione giggled as she turned around and Draco gaped at her beautiful body. "Surprise!" she giggled.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered. Hermione smiled widely.

"And you're mine."

Draco grabbed a hold of Hermione and lowered her on the bed. He barely noticed Hermione taking off his jacket and shirt, till he was only in his pants. He quickly got rid of those too and then they were both in their underwear.

He started kissing her neck, leaving several hickeys. He moved his head downwards and kissed her breasts and nipples tenderly.

When he moved further down, kissing her belly, Hermione got into a giggle fit.

"That tickles!" she giggled.

"It never does when I do this to you!" he said and he tried to resume his task. It was no use though, Hermione started giggling uncontrollably again.

Draco sighed and sat up on his knees.

"You're so drunk, Hermione, I swear." He smiled at her.

"I am not!" she exclaimed as she sat up on her elbows.

"Just ticklish, that's all." she grinned. "As if you're not ticklish!"

"No I'm not, don't test me- oh god." he was interrupted by Hermione who threw him on his back and started tickling his sides.

"Her- Hermion- Hermione!" he tried to yell between laughing. "I surrender!"

"Oh do you now?" she said huskily as she leaned over him. Draco gulped as she had suddenly changed her attitude.

"Uh, y-yes." he shakily said, not knowing what to expect from her.

"Good." she smirked. She grabbed both of his arms and held them together with one hand.

"Let's see if you're ticklish when I kiss your belly." She whispered in his ear, "And further down."

Oh God, he was in for it.

* * *

The next morning he heard a feminine groan next to him. He loosened her grip on her and she rolled over.

He slowly opened his eyes and met hers.

"Drunkie." he teased and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I remember everything though." she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh do you now?" he grinned, sounding unconvinced.

"Yes, we had the ceremony, reception, dinner, party, then we took the Portkey to Hawaii and checked in."

"Aaand?"

"And we had sex, yes." she grinned and gave him a stomp on his shoulder.

"Ouch woman! You're violent!" he said in a fake hurt tone.

"Me violent? Who smacked my head against the stair rails last night? I think it was you."

All the colour drained from Draco's face.

He'd hoped she'd forget that.


End file.
